Talk:LF deputy leadership election, 2015
Does Kovac remain a party member? --Semyon 15:08, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Yeah he will... I just wanted to mix things up a bit in the party :o Frijoles333 TALK 15:10, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Can Vladek Przwalsky run too? That'll mix things up a bit I'd say :o --OuWTB 15:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) That would certainly mix things up... but you have to be a member of the party in order to run :P Frijoles333 TALK 15:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC) He gon' become a member? :o --OuWTB 15:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) He can if he wants to, but I doubt many LF members would vote for him. Wouldn't he prefer to join a more conservative party, that he has more in common with :o Frijoles333 TALK 15:32, June 10, 2015 (UTC) No, he wants to join LF :'( --OuWTB 15:35, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, he can if he likes... but I'm not sure Katie would be very happy. He would certainly diversify the party a bit Frijoles333 TALK 15:36, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Maybe Katie and Vladek can have a platonic relationship :o --OuWTB 15:41, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :It is an utter disgrace that Vladek should be allowed to join Lovian Future, tarnishing the name of social liberalism and progressivism. We at Lovian Future will not tolerate the homophobia and sexism that he seems to condone. It also seems utterly takaviki for a right-winger such as himself to join our social democratic party-- Sarah Lambert 15:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) (edc) You can refuse entry to him, I'm sure. Admittedly, I don't think that's happened before, but members have been forced to leave; Marcus kicked Kim out of PCP and Kun Happy - temporarily - from CNP. --Semyon 15:44, June 10, 2015 (UTC) The message I posted above was an IC one from Sarah Lambert... OOC I have no major objections to Vladek joining, although it does seem a bit strange for him to want to join a party that is his complete opposite Frijoles333 TALK 15:46, June 10, 2015 (UTC) If LF is the opposite of Vladek, and Vladek is the opposite of his twin brother Milivoy, doesn't that imply Milivoy woul be a perfect fit for LF? o: --Semyon 15:47, June 10, 2015 (UTC) He deserves another chance though :'( --OuWTB 15:48, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Can I say I was an inspiration for this :o also Marcus kicked Kim out because he was a war criminal :p Miroslav Znalic 18:26, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Because of the CPL.nm election? I guess you could say that :o Frijoles333 TALK 19:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) I'd like to comment that it's probably dangerous to have both unrestricted candidacies and user voting. --Semyon 10:59, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Let's all vote Vladek! :P --OuWTB 11:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Yes, that was what I implied. :P --Semyon 15:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Semyon has a good point. I was planning on restricting the candidacies (i.e I choose the candidates) and then I would do user voting Frijoles333 TALK 17:33, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I suggest you throw Vladek out of the party in a violent and emotional scene. :P --Semyon 19:46, June 13, 2015 (UTC) I think we should have Milivoy join and also run. :P —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:51, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Tsss... TM, don't give me all these good and tempting ideas. :P --Semyon 19:55, June 13, 2015 (UTC) SNP Just so you know, SNP are social and economic liberals and libertarians, would LF members really view them as reactionary? KunarianTALK 19:38, June 22, 2015 (UTC) :LF certainly wouldn't view them as reactionary... I think it's only the CPL.nm that would go around calling them that! The majority of LF members would be keen for the party to work with the SNP, although some of the more socialist minority might be a little cautious Frijoles333 TALK 20:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair play. :D KunarianTALK 21:35, June 22, 2015 (UTC) IC, why is Lambert a member of the party? Shouldn't she be in CPL.nm? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:52, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, admittedly her ideology is quite close to the CPL.nm, but she ain't quite left-wing enough for them :o Frijoles333 TALK 17:19, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Mayhaps she having an identity crisis? :o --OuWTB 17:37, June 24, 2015 (UTC) @Lambert: It appears you're mixing up democratic socialist and social democrat. The first supports worker ownership of the means of production, etc. while the latter seeks to work within capitalism to create a welfare state and such. I think it makes more sense for Lambert to be a social democrat. :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:16, June 26, 2015 (UTC)